


double dad-ception

by parmesean



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parmesean/pseuds/parmesean
Summary: Habit is still kicking himself after what he did, even years later with a happy family.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Putunia Mollar, Kamal Bora & Putunia Mollar, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“DAAAAD!!!” The small red child yelled as she jumped onto the back of the much taller and larger figure. Boris bonked his head on the ill placed cupboards. Most parts in the household weren’t exactly made for his taller stature, but he made due.  
“‘Nia whamt did we ‘talk’ about jum-ping onto othur peeple?” He chuckled, prying the little girl off of his back. “Y domt u go and wake up kamal? Break-fast shuld be dun soon n-e-ways.”  
“Okay!! Petunia agreed, bolting back upstairs with her usual undying energy to wake up his unfortunate husband. Despite the now dull ache from hitting his head, Boris felt a smile creep up his face. Life was good at the moment.  
As he continued to make breakfast, he slipped into his thoughts. How did life end up this good though? Somehow even after what he did, despite how unhinged he had become, Petunia decided that he was a better dad than her original parents. Well, that was probably how she ended up at that godforsaken place in retrospect. It’s been over two years at this rate since the shutting down. The ‘big event’ he had so passionately called it. It would probably take a long time to finally stop blaming himself for all the pain he caused. Some of the ex-habiticians were still a bit wary of him, but could he blame them? he’d managed to make amends with most of them though, even... Kamal.  
“Bor-” The previously mentioned male was cut off by a startled Boris cursing in russian as he hit his hand on one of the pans. He held his now burnt hand in shock, unsure of what to do. “Ahhh. water, water, water. Fuck i'm sorry Boris.” Kamal repeated multiple apologies as the two scrambled around, eventually getting boris’s hand under cold water.  
“Goode mor-ning to u 2 kamal.” He chuckled when everything settled down, placing a small kiss on the much shorter man’s forehead.  
“Are you okay. Like. your hand. And you were kinda zoney.” Kamal looked up at him, the ever present worry in the depths of his gorgeous brown eyes.  
“Of course imn ‘fine’. The panms we’re’re a beet hot, just a leetle star-tull.” He said s comfortingly as possible, trying to avoid the question he was really asking. Kamal knew he was avoiding it. Boris knew he knew. With a sigh of defeat, Boris mumbled his own apology and asked to talk about it later.  
Breakfast was finished, eaten, cleaned up, and Petunia ushered to her friend's house, leaving the two alone. Boris was found in the bathroom, taking care of the not terrible but still slightly painful burn on his hand.  
“So…?” He didn’t answers Kamal’s unspoken prompt, focused on wrapping his hand in an unnecessary amount of gauze. He actually would have settled on bandaids to cover up the burns so he didn’t irritate it any further, but they were out at the moment. Kamal stopped him before the entire roll was wrapped a little too tightly. “Habit.” Kamals tone took on a more unusual and serious tone. This got his attention. The two locked eyes for a long time. Boris could feel tears welling up and blurring his vision as he tried to say something. Nothing came out, so he closed his mouth, trying hard not to cry.  
This is so stupid. He was being stupid. Why was he burdening kamal, someone he loved and cared about, someone he hurt with this?  
“Slowly Boris. Try to remember what your therapist said.” His voice was calm. He couldn’t hear any note of anxiety in his voice.  
“Eye. I domnt de-ser-ve this lyfe. I domnt de-serve you, or ‘Nia.” Boris finally choked out tough the lump in his throat. “I ‘thought’ aftur a whyle it would bee ‘o-kay’. ‘Nia wamted me to be her dad. U for-gave me. Eye try-ed 2 make amnednds with the othurs. Most are o-kay with me. I’mn even go-ing 2 theapy. Mak-ing an attempt 2 fix it. Bumt…”  
“But your still unsure?” Kamal finished. He nodded. The two returned to silence. Kamal unwrapped the bandages for him and redid it so it wouldn’t cut off his circulation. He made a mental note to go and get more bandaids. And hide them from petunia so she didn’t waste them again. “Boris. I think your doing just fine. None of us owe you our acceptance of your apology. You fucked up. But at the same time, you couldn’t help it in a way. I should have been there for you when I realized what you were really up too. I should have stopped you. I mega pussied out and sent flower kid to confront you ‘cus I was all scared and angry.”  
“Bumt-”  
“Your making an improvement. Your trying. I don’t think petunia. or me. or flower kid. or any of the other ex-habiticians who put trust in you would do so if they didn't believe you were capable of a positive change. or if they didn’t believe you’re a good person. Like I said before, I’m not good with words, so I’m sorry if that. Didn’t help.” He took a minute to breath. Habit cracked his usual smile to his relief. It didn;t matter to him is Kamal was bad at words,the fact that someone was willing enough to look at him and say some form of truth to him was comforting enough. That was one of the many reasons he loved him so much.  
“Thamnk you, Kamal.” Boris finally said. Kamal leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss and then stood up to leave.  
“Movies?”  
“Of course. Not leetle shop of horrors tho.”


	2. Petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a work i did for an assignment in English class. Not the best i could have done,but little kids are hard to write. Still happy with it though. I love both head cannons of kamal adopting her afterwards or parsley adopting her(or both), but for this i did Kamal just to keep with the theme i guess. AHhhh sorry.

Abandonment. She was used to that. She was strong enough to deal with dumb emotional stuff like that. But maybe not this time. No, she had to be! She had to prove she was strong enough to beat the green menace! By leaving the only place that truly felt like home.   
Petunia felt a weird tightness in her throat that snapped her out of her thoughts. Obviously knowing what it was but choosing to ignore it, she looked away from tiff at the staircase. The tall frizzy haired singer had her back turned to the small child as she threw what remained of her belongings into a small black bag, so the effort to hide the now forming tears was almost nothing.   
Petunia watched as a blue clad figure nervously stepped their way down the staircase leading up to the roof. What was Kamal still doing here? She may be young, but she was smart enough to know everyone should be out of here by now. Maybe they were in trouble? They used to be in cahoots with the green menace, so maybe he was threatening them!  
The thought of the green menace hurting someone she cared about was enough to send her quietly sneaking out of Tiff’s room and follow Kamal. She felt tempted to jump down the gaps between all the staircases but thought better of it. Last time she did that Randy yelled at her with a bunch of big words. Stupid mean pickle boy.   
After reaching the end of the metal staircases, she spotted Kamal sprinting across the grassy ground of the ‘lobby’ and chased after. Maybe she should have told Tiff she was going to follow Kamal, or at least come up with some sort of story, like she was gonna say bye to them or something. She was supposed to go with the really pretty singer, live with her next door to Trevor and his new mom’s.   
Petunia only faltered a little when her thoughts kept telling her to go back and live with Tiff. Her gut said otherwise, that something promising might come out of followed the anxiety ridden adult. She didn’t understand why she chose to keep following them, knowing what kind of future she would have with Tiff. She’d probably have a really good life, but she was also a really good and incredibly popular singer. Incredibly popular meant a lot of traveling. Meaning lots of time alone and away from her. Petunia didn’t want that, she wanted someone to stay. Tiff would understand.   
Kamal was deep into the more sewer like parts of the habitat where Trevor and the ex-janitor generally stayed. This part kind of creeped Petunia out, but she was brave enough. Even with the creepy looking Carla’s beginning to fill in the spaces of the now vacant habiticians she pursued on. She felt a little dizzy from the sickly sweet smell just now filling the air. Kamals warning from yesterday echoed about not breathing in too deeply. Whatever that smell was must have been why.  
The door near Wallus’s hole (in the wall) was wide open and Kamal was nowhere to be seen. Petunia swallowed down whatever huge amount of fear was slowly creeping up on her and ran in, hoping nothing creepy popped out. She dashed into the elevator at the end of the dark winding hallway with a feeling it was too late to turn back now.   
The elevator ride was short, The waiting room at the top vacant and dark, and maniacal cackles echoing throughout. Kamal was in the next room in front of the door where the laughter seemed to have come from. The amber light coming from the windows hit them so their blue clothes looked like a weird shade of green. It sent chills up and down her arms and spine. Something felt absolutely wrong about what was going on behind that door.   
Kamal almost ran over Petunia as they scrambled back to the waiting room she stood in as the door started to open. Their bright brown eyes widened at the sight over her, but said nothing and motioned for her to follow them to secluded corner. She opened her mouth to say something, only to get a frantic shake of their head from the nervous adult. The fear she felt right now reflected in Kamal’s eyes shut her up. That’s when Habit, the green menace himself, stepped out into the room they were just standing, in all of his 8 feet of tired, frantic Russian glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry habits way of speaking was hard to replicate, and im sorry if they aren't like they are in game. I'll try to fix ay mistakes. Im sorry. AHHHH. If I should write more please let me know!


End file.
